Welcome back, kids
by SkyLight River
Summary: Ben dreams about the time Big Chill laid those eggs, later that day something related to it happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm SkyLight River. This is my fiest ever fanfic. I honestly wanted my first fanfic to be in the Cardfight! Vanguard fandom, but I tought this fandom needed some more Little Chills, so here it is ( even though they're not here yet )! Im already working on the next chapter, it won't be too long before it''s up. Please enjoy! And review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ben 10** **franchise.**

 _ **Welcome**_ _ **Back, Kids**_

* * *

 _Little blue butterly-like creatures hovered around him. His babies. Their small wings flapped rapidly to keep their chubby bodies afloat. Soon, they rose up toward the moon, flying into space. He watched them, silently bidding them farewell and hoping to see once again. A small chirp sounded beside him. He looked towards the smallest of his hatchlings, reached his hands towards it._

" _Go on," he said, pushing it up gently, "fly." He encouraged.  
_

 _~~. First Fanfiction.~~_

Ben blinked awake as the dream faded. It wasn't exactly a dream, rather a memory. One that he didn't exactly dislike, but he couldn't say he liked it. The memory of Big Chill laying eggs and having children was a strange one.

It had happened a little less than two years ago, Big Chills instincts had taken over,he had eaten metal from various places, made a nest out of said metal,- hoe he did that was a bit blurry,- he laid eggs in the nest and had worried his friends and girlfriend. As well as effectively ruining Gwen's spring formal with Kevin. And during all this he was blacked out. It was a strange experience to say the least.

Back to the present, ben got out of bed and looked at the clock on his bedside table, 6:15 am flashed in neon green. He hurriedly got ready he had soccer practice in less than an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! This is River, and I'm back with the second chapter, right on time. I was beginning to think I wouldn't make it, but here I am!**

 **Though it starts off a little slow, we're finally getting somewhere. The third chapter is a little hazy right now, but I think I can get it u by next week.**

 **Please enjoy. And review! (please, i could use some constructive criticism).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Ben 10 franchise.**

 **~~.~~**

 **Chapter-2**

Ben hunched over, hands on his knees as he breathed heavily. His palms burned inside the gloves; he must have broken a few blisters.

Today's practice was particularly testing. All his teammates were lying on the cool grass of the field. Some of them might have even passed out from exhaustion. He felt like he was about to join them as well. He sat down on the grass to rest.

Their coach blew the whistle to gain their attention. He told them a few things about doing a good job and the timing of their next practice before the game against a rival team; the reason for today's vigorous practice.

Ben, after showering and changing, decided he was too tired to walk or even use the Omnitrix. So, he took the bus. He would get off at a Burger Shack near his home to get something to eat, before walking home. He was famished; he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast at 6:40 , currently it was 10:40.

At Burger Shack after getting his order, Ben sat down to eat a well –deserved meal. The Omnitrix chimed, a call from Plummers HQ coming through.

"Ben, where are you? We have a mission." Rook's voice chimed.

Ben sighed, mourning the loss of a quiet day, before answering, "At the Burger shack on XXX street."

"Stay there, I shall get you." Rook notified before cutting the line off.

Ben finished his meal just as rook arrived. Getting into the Proto-Truk, he looked at his partner and asked, "What's so important that we have a mission on my day off?"

"A flock of Necrofriggian children disappeared near this Solar System." Rook answered.

"Necrofriggian children…" Ben muttered, flashing back to his dream. "What do you mean 'disappeared'?"

"Well, we were notified by a returning Plummer, who had picked up on the flock's solar radiation, that Necrofriggians usually produce.* He said that one second the signal was clear and the next second, they were gone." Rook replied.

They stayed silent for a while. Ben's thoughts kept going to his Necrofriggian children. He doesn't know why, but he thinks they might be the missing flock.

 **~~.~~**

 ***= Do you think this makes sense? Like is it logical?**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi, everyone. I'm so sorry I didn't update. I have been sick and had Fever recently. But I'm well now, so, here is an update! I'm sorry if it's kind of all over the place, it got away from me. And I kind of need some help; I don't really know how to continue this, but I don't want to discontinue it. So, if some of you could give me any ideas it would be very helpful.**_

 _ **I will post another fic as an apology,please check that out.**_

 _ **Happy Valentines Day! Lots of Love**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own.**

 ** _Chapter-_ 3**

Rook was getting worried. Ben had been uncharacteristically silent for a while, a long while. He seemed to be 'spacing-out', as they say.

' _Is he alright?_ ' Rook thought to himself. He decided to ask him.

"Ben, are you alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine." Ben answered halfheartedly.

"Are you sure?" Rook prompted.

Yes, I'm fine. Just tired." Insisted, it was true, after all. Practice was absolutely draining.

Meanwhile, Ben was feeling anxious. What if those Necrofriggian children were Big Chill's? Admittedly, they were born independent and could take care of themselves, just as all other Necrofriggian babies. Even though, they have his DNA; that makes him their parent, which makes him responsible for their safety.

It wasn't like he hadn't thought of them before, he had, in fact, quite often. Every now and then, when he had nothing to do, he would look up at the stars and wonder. He would wonder if they were well, if they were safe, most of all, he would wonder if he would ever see them again.

Ben hadn't told anyone about them, aside from those who were at the side, his Grandpa Max was the only one he told. And, right now, he needed to tell someone. The sudden thought hit him like a sledgehammer. He needed someone to know, someone to tell him that his worries are unfounded, that he is getting ahead of himself, that he was jumping to conclusions without having all the facts. And Rook would have to be that someone.

Ben takes a deep breath, "Rook, I need to tell you something." He let importance drip into the words. "Its's important."

Rook looks at him, he can sense just how important this is for Ben. "I am listening."

'Well, I, uhh… How do I say this?" Ben fumbled for the words to say. This seemed easier in his head. "Sometime after I put the Omnitrix back on, I kind lost control of one of my aliens, Big Chill. I didn't lose control per say… His instincts were acting up. Later, we found out that…" He hesitated this part was a little strange to talk about. "It was… Big Chill's reproductive phase."

Rook blinked, "Yes, well, Necrofriggians reproduce every 80 years"

"yeah, I found out later. So, I, or Big Chill, gave birth. There were 14 babies. One was incredibly small, like a plush toy." He remembered fondly. "They flew into space shortly after."

"Ben, are you worried that this flock might be your flock?"

Ben just nodded, having someone else voice his thoughts made it seem all the more real. "I don't know why, but it just might be them."

"Do not worry, whether they are or not, we will save the same, right, partner?" Rook asked with a confident smirk.

"Right" Ben returned with an equivalent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4

Ben smiled as he looked at the small Necroffriggians fluttering about in the Proto-Truk. They were his kids. They were safe and sound, all 14 of them.

As it turns out, the Little Chills- as he had dubbed them- were caught by some low-level poachers who were planning to sell them to an illegal fightin ring. Needless to say, they had incurred the wrath of a very parental Ben Tennyson, who had turned into Big Chill and proceeded to give them a major butt-kicking.

Rook had let him vent his rage and focused more on getting other captive aliens to safety. Little Chills, much like Ben had proceeded to give the poachers a piece of their own mind.

As soon as the poachers were taught a lesson not to mess with any of Ben Tennyson's family or friends and enclosed in ice, they were handed over to a few Plummers who were called in to take the criminals into custody. They were fairly surprised to see Ben Tennyson embracing a look of Necroffriggian children.

After wrapping up the whole debacle, came question of what to do with the Little Chills. They seemed to want to stay with their parent. Ben had no problem with that,in fact, he was ecstatic to keep them with him. And so, it was decided that the Little Chills were staying with Ben until further notice.

Right now, they were headed to Plummer HQ to make it official. Ben was pretty sure his mother wouldn't mind having a few kids around. And if his mother is okay with it his father should be too. Grandpa Max always loved kids so, wouldn't be against it.

Ben was broken out of his thoughts by the Little Chills settling around him, it seemed they had finally exhausted their energy. He glanced at Rook, he was watching them with a small smile.

"They're adorable , aren't they?" Ben asked.

"Yes, they are." Rook watched the little one fall asleep. The smallest on Ben's lap.

Ben gave the brightest smile Rook had ever seen on his face. Brightest and maybe even the most honest. Ben turned back to his kids, smile still in place.

"Welcome back." He whispered to them.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone.**

 **Firstly, I am so very sorry to have taken so long to update. I have no excuse other than school staff changes that affected our study load and writer's block.**

 **Secondly, if you can tell this is the end. the last chapter for this story.**

 **Thirdly, as you can see, i have left a pretty open end. I am thinking of starting a drabble series with the Little Chills. If you want, you can send me some ideas, either via PM or your reviews.**


End file.
